Saving Eachother
by XTroyellaX123
Summary: Troy and Gabriella have a bad life and Troy with child. Can they save eachother before it's to late?
1. Trailer

Troy is a 14 year old boy who has trouble fitting in. His parents abuse him and he got a girl pregnant.

_Shows Troy at school with people beating him up. _

_Switches to Troy at home and his Dad punching him in the face. _

_Shows Troy holding his baby girl. _

His daughter is the only thing he lives for .

_Shows Troy talking to his 10 months old daughter. _

"_I love you Natalie Anne Bolton. You're the best thing that's happened to Daddy." _

_Shows Natalie grabbing Troy's finger and he smiles and kisses her forehead. _

But when she turns 2 and he finds out she's sick will he want to continue his life?

_Shows Troy at the hospital and waiting for Natalie. _

They say that love only happens once truly and that's what Troy Bolton experienced when he met Gabriella Montez.

_Shows Gabriella and Troy looking into each others eyes_ .

_shows Gabriella, Troy, Natalie watching a movie _

When she finds out that his life isn't what she thought, will she help him?

_Shows Troy crying on Gabriella's shoulder, while she rubs his back._

And What if her life isn't so perfect either?

_Shows Gabriella getting hit by her father and then her mother yelling at her. _

"_You're worthless! No one will ever love you! You don't deserve anything! You're a worthless bitch! Don't think you're worth anything! Anyone who tells you, you are is a liar!" _

_Shows Gabriella crying on her bed. _

_Will they make it? _

_Find out in…. Saving each other_


	2. His daughter, His life

**Hey guys thanks so much for the reviews! I'm gonna start this first chapter. I'm sorry if it's not as good as the trailer was. Enjoy...**

14 year old Troy Bolton sat at foot of his bed, listening to the sounds of the rain beating down on the roof of his room, and hitting his window. He was tired, tired from the beating he recieved five minutes ago. It wasn't as bad as he thought, but it still hurt. His sides were burning, from he kicks he had gotten, and they itched from the scrapes his dad left from his shoes. Troy sighed and got up from his bed, making his way over to the little pink bassinette in his room. He watched as his little girl slept, only for a momment and then went to his bed, laid down, and fell asleep.

A cry was heard through out the Bolton home, Natalie Bolton, Troy's 10 month old daughter, was crying because of the rain. It had woken her up and made her mad. Tro rushed over to her bassinette and picked her up, trying to calm her down. "Shh, baby it's ok Daddy's here, shh." he said. Suddenly Troy bedroom door slammed open and Jack and Lucille Bolton appeared with angry looks on there faces. "Shut her the fuck up troy!" his father yelled at him and then walked out. Lucille stayed behind to give her son a little talk. Once Natalie was calm and asleep Lucille went over to Troy who sat on his bed. "Troy, there's something I need to tell you." she said softly. "What." he said agrivated. "I' leaving Troy, for good. I'm not comming back. Your Dad is staying here." she said. Troy looked at her wide eyed.

"Mom! Why the hell are you leaving! You can't leave me alone with that creepy, gay ass, wierdo!" he shouted. She slapped Troy in the face. "Troy David Alexander Jack Bolton!Your father is a good man and he loves you very much!" Troy looked at his mother, like she were crazy. "Yeah, mom he's fantsastic. The perfect Dad. You know what, leave I really don't care if you do or not, it's not like you want me anyway." When those words came out of Troy's mouth Lucille walked out of the room shutting the door and leaving the Bolton home... forever.

Troy tryuly didn't care if his mom stayed or she left forever, she treated him like shit. Unlike Jack, who treated shit better then Troy. He stared thinking about Natalie's mother, and how his mom left him justa few minutes ago, just like Ntalie's mom left her. Troy sighed again, and laid down on his bed dreaming of the one person who he hated more then his life itself. Jessica Thorne.

Troy's Dream/ Flashback:

_Troy was sitting in the waiting of the hospital he was waiting to hear news on his baby girl and his girlfriend of three years. "Boyfirend of Jessica Thorne." a doctor stood up and made his way over to the nusre. "Yes, is my girlfriend and baby alright?" he asked panicing. The nurse looked at him confused. "Yes, Ms. Thorne id perfectly fine, so is her baby. Are you her boyfriend?" Troy nodded his head. "How old are you?" asked the nurse. "I'm thirteen, now let me see them." he demanded. The nurse took him to see his girlfriend and his daughter. "Jess.." he said quietly, she was sitting there staring at the baby in front of her. "Troy take her I-I can't take care of that thing." she said disgusted. "What?" Troy was confused, Jessica handed him the baby and had a look of disgust all over her face. "I don't want her Troy just taker her. I've already thought about it long before we ended up here. I gave her a life, now you just have make sure it keeps going." Troy didn't know what was happening. Jessica didn't want their baby? "Jessica just relax, I know you think this is hard, o.k. Baby, please let's just try it. I don't want our daughter growing up without a mother. _

_Jessica looked at Troy ", i'm leaving tomarrow and Natalie can leave in two days.I don't care what you do with her, she's all yours to keep." Jessica said. The nurse came into the room. "Hi, sorry to inturupt, but I need to take your daughetr to go to bed now." Troy nodded and kissed his little girls forehead, beafore handing her to the nurse. Once the nurse was gone Troy looked at Jessica. "Why are you doing this?" he asked. "Because Troy I don't need a little baby tieing me down, I have things I need to do. I have school, and I want to hang out with my friends, I have way more important stuff do to then to take care of her." Troy was mad no he was furious. "So, you're just gonna give our little girl, our child to me, because you wanna hang out with your friends! I want to do that stuff too Jess. but guess what wheather I take her or you take her or we both take her. We have a daughter now! I have a daughter, and she comes first, nothing is more important to me then her." he raised his voice. "I don't need her ruining my life!" she argued. Troy looked at her in disbelive. "What the fuck is you problume! She's our fucking daughter!" he was yelling by now. A nurses head popped in and told them to quiet down. "No... "she paused for a dramatic sigh. "Troy, _you _have a daughter. _I _have a plane to catch at 8'o clock tomarrow morning. Goodbye Troy. Hope you give her a good life. And pick a good name." she said. Troy went over to the door, but before he left he turned to her and said ", Jessica, I hate ou, I hate you more then anything and everything. I hate you with a passion. I hope _my_daughter hates too. I can't believe how fucking selfish you're being." That was the last time Troy saw her._

End Flashbk/Dream.

* * *

**Kinda a cliffy. So tell me what you think! And feel free to give me some ideas! BTW do you guys want a sex scene, I was thinking about putting one.**


	3. The incident

****

**Hey gus! Second chapter hope you like it! It might get a bit Gory but I hope it's good.**

Troys pov.

I woke up to the sound of my dad yelling and screaming at the top of his lungs, he was angry, no doubt about that. "What the fuck is wrong with that bitch!" I heard him yelled and then the door slammed. I sighed as I sat up in my bed. Then I heard Natalie crying for me. "Daddy, Daddy." she cried. I knew she woke up from my dads yelling and screaming. "great," I said. I got up and picked Natalie up out of her crib. She clung onto me, like a leach. "Daddy," shEwhispered. "Baby girl, it's o.k. Don't cry. Daddy doesn't like it when you cry." I said trying to calm her down. She soon stopped crying and I decided to get her dressed. "Nat-Cat, you ready to get dressed?" I asked her. She didn't respond, but I didn't expect her too. I got her clothes ready and put then by her changing tabel, then I decided she needed her diaper changed like every morning. "You need a new butt?" I asked her while laying her on the chaning tabel. I knew she was gonna get mad put up a fight, but as always I would win. "No!" she yelled when she relized I was going to change her. "Natalie, you have to get changed baby," said as I finished changing her diaper. I got her changed for the rest of the day and we went to the kitchen for breakfast.

Later that day my dad came home and I knew I was in for it big time. When the front door slammed, Natalie looked up from the toys she was playing with on the floor and looked at me. "Daddy?" she said curiously. My dad entered the room, he was angry. He looked at me. then at Natalie, who was standing up try to walk over to me. "What the fuck!" he screamed. The echoe in his voice, caused Natalie to fall and hit her head. She immediately started crying and screaming. "Ahh! Daddy!" she screaming and cried, as I held her close to me, glaring at my dad. "Why the hell is she out of your fucking room?" he yelled at me. "Jack I'm not gonna lock her in there." I argued, holding Natalie who was still screaming and crying. I knew I had to take her to the hospital. "Don't call me that!" He yelled then he smirked. "You can call me dad, or you can call me master." he said calming. "No! Jack, I have to take my baby to the hosptal." I said making sure enphisize on his name.

It's been two hours since I've been at the hosptial, Natalie fainted, while she was in her hospital room, I'm really scared to see what happeneds to her. She's the only thing I love in this world. Suddenly a doctor came out and looked at me. "We have some questions for you." he said. "What?" I asked curiously. "Natalie is under alot of stress and she's extremely young. We want to know if there is anything going on in your personal life that might make her stressed," th doctor asked. I looked at him. "O.k. Natalie hit her head, when she fell. I need to know id dhe's o.k before I answer anything." I said. The doctor sighed. "She's o.k. for now. " he paused. "I need to know if anything is making her stressed, or scared, or maybe even traumatized." I wa starting to get frustrated with the doctor, I knew that my dad yelling was probably the thing that has made her stressed, and her watching my dad beat on me all the time was mostlikely making her traumatized. "Well my dad and I have been getting into arguements latley," I said. I didn't lie, we have been arguing. The doctor nodded. "o.k. That might be the cause of it. The reason I need to know is beacause this could cause future problumes for your daughter." "What kind of problumes?" I asked. "It could cause her have any type of mental disorder when gets older. She might even get cancer, it most likely won't happen, but we've seen it before." I stared to panic a little. My heart was racing and I was scared. "O- O.k." I studdered. I just hope everything will be o.k.

* * *

**So there you go! It's the second chapter to my story! Hope you like it.**


	4. school

**Hey guys sorry i haven't updated in awhile, things have been crazy. But here is the 4th chapter. **

* * *

Mondays, Troy Bolton hates Mondays. Mondays were the first day of the school week and Troy hates school. Sighing, Troy made his way to his locker to put his books away before lunch. He was thinking about Natalie. The doctor said not to fight anymore and to try to take Natalie out of the house more often. Sadly Troy, was unable to do so, because of Jack. Everytime Troy would try to take Natatlie out of the house, Jack would keep Troy busy with house work or basketball practice. If Troy, forgot to do something Jack would and scream, and if Troy refused to do something because Natalie needed him, he would get beat. All of these things were risking Natalie's health, but Jack didn't care, he didn't want Troy and he didn't want Natalie, so why should he care.

As Troy was walking tot the lunch room about five kids from the football team came and stood infront of him. He would admit, he was scared, they did intimidate him, but he wouldn't show it.

"Bolton, we a=know your scared, so don't try and hide it." Said Josh, the quarter back. **(Played my Josh peck)** Troy swallowed. "Just let me get to the fucking catfiteria," Troy said, he was angry now.

Another guy named Chace **(played by chace crawford)** Stepped up and puched Troy in the stomache adding a bruise to his body. Troy graned and grabbed his stomache, the boys continued to beat on him, adding more pain to his life and his body. Once they wer done they left him on the ground, he doesn;t cry for any beating he recieves. He only gets angry and dissappointed in himself.

"Man, my life is fucked up." Troy said getting up, and he started walking out of the school, not caring if he were to get caught and beat when he got home.

**3 hours later after basketball practice. **

Troy came home around 3:30 pm, that afternoon, skipping practice was the least of his worries. He was worried about Natalie and how she was handling everything. He walked into Natalie's room, to find her alseep, but couldn't find the baby sitter. He started to look for anything that the babysitter might have left, as a rwaosn for her abbsence. Troy stoped loking when he found a note on his bed it read:

_Troy, _

_I am sorry for keaving so earlie, but I had, had enough of Natalies screaming and crying for you, as soon as you leaving house. Yes, she is a sweet girl. but unfortunately I refuse to watch her any longer. Please, do not be angry, I will come by at 6 o'clock tonight to pick up my money, after that I am to move to Colorado with my husband. _

_Sincerley, _

_Susan. _

Troy was now angry, he didn't understand how someone could be so selfish! Didn't she understand that Natalie is only 10 months old and is going to miss her Dad when he's the only one taking care of her, most of the time!?! He crumpled up the note and threw it in the trash can, by his bed and laid down, taking a deep breath.

Natalie started to cry, when she woke up.

"Daddy!" She cried. "Daddy!"

Troy got up and took her out of her crib. "Hey princess. Daddy's right here, it's ok baby," he said calmly and kissed her forehead. Natalie clung onto to Troy and rested her head on his shoulder, as he held her tight bouncing her around.

About three minutes after Natlie woke up, the front door slammed open, and then slammed shut again. Troy knew he was in for the worst.

"TROY FUCKING BOLTON GET YOUR AS DOWN HERE!" his father voice,starined to yell out the words, that's how angry he was. When Troy got downstairs Jack looked at him.

"So, you think you can skip practice huh!?! Don't you?" Jack said this calmly, but Troy knew what he was in for and wasn;t about to let this 'nice talk' fool him.

"D-Dad I-I had to get home, because Natalie-" he started, but Jack cut him off by punching him in the face.

"Natalie, isn't importand when it comes to pracitce! She's fucking worthless compared to a basketball!" Jack yelled and he heard Natalie crying from upstairs, he looked at Troy and smirked.

"Aw, the little thing id crying, I guess grandpa better go up there and check to see what's wrong."Jack said as he made his way toward the stairs. Troys' eyes got wide as he chased his father up the stairs.

"Don't you put your hands on my daughter!" He yelled and tackled his dad to the ground, they had landed in his room, where Natalie was now a witness to everything.

" You fucking" Jack puched Troy in the face as he spoke. "piece of sht!" Jack got up and started kicking Troy in the ribs. Leaving Troy in unbearble pain on the ground, Jack left the room.

And Natalie was crying for what she had just witnessed... another beating.

* * *

**Well that was the 4th chapter and I had fun wrting it. Also you guys really need to tell me if you want a sex scene so i can think of something and next Chapter Gabriella comes in. So i hope you like it! Thanks for the reviews!**


	5. The new girl Gabriella Montez

**Hey guys so this is the fourth chapter of the story and in this chapter its 2 years later and that makes Natalie 2 years old. So, I hope you guys like it, also I'm ow gonna put little previews at the end of each chapter, for the next one to come up. **_

* * *

_

**Two years later **

Troy sighed as he got out of bed. He didn't want to go to school today. His dad had transfered him to East High for school last year; not that Troy didn't like the school, just the people in it were what caused him to not want to go. When Troy was fully dressed and cleaned he woke Natalie and got her ready without any protest from the little girl. Troy knew his father was probably going to make him cook breakfast and he knew that he was probably going to beblate fro school also. It was something that happened daily now.

"Troy!" His father was calling him, and Troy knew what he wanted. Troy walked downstairs with Natalie in his arms and went into the living rom to see his Dad watching T.v. and drinking ba half bottle of beer.

"Make me breakfast and get me another beer." Tro didn't protest, he couldn't.

Troy set Natalie in her playroom and started to make his father eggs and bacon. When the breakfast was ready be served he put it on a plate and grabbed two beeers from the fridge, then he served his Dad his breakfast. "Now go to school," his father demaned. Troy went and picked up Natalie from her playroom getting her ddiaper bag, ready to take her to her new babysitters. Jack saw this and was confused, he told Troy to go to school, he said nothing about taking the child.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked.

"I'm going to school," Tro replied, bit confused from the question. Jack got up from the couch and walked over to Troy and Natalie, smirking.

"And do you plan on taking the child to school with you?" He asked staring at Natalie who had a strong grip on her fatehrs neck.

"Well no sir, but-" Troy started but Jack cut him off.

"But you are not following orders Troy, in fact you are disobeying them; and you know what happeneds when you disobey my orders." Jack smirked when Troy nodded.

"Good now go to school and leave Natalie with me," Jack said as he took Natalie away from Troys' arms. Troy wasn't happy at all he wasn't leacvng his angel with a monster like Jack.

"I am taking her to Isabellas' house and I will pick her up on my way home, just like I've been doing for the passed two years." Troy said. Natalie stuck her little arms out for her Dad to take her back in his arms.

"Daddy up... peas?" Troy took her from his Dad and walked to Isbellas house, then to the dreaded place called school.

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGT

"Gabriella! Hurry the fuck up! Danm! Your so fucking slow!!!" Gabriella Montez made her way upstairs from the basement, also known as her room sometimes. Her mother had wanted her to hurry up for school.

"Get your fat ass to school! And if your late your gonna get it!" Her mom yealled at her and heft the house.

Gabriella sighed and started walking to school, she sighed. Her parents thought it would be best if they moved, away from California and to New Mexico. She never understood why but for whatever reason here she was. Today was her first day of her new school, and she was really big on meeting people, or being the ne girl in the middle of Junior year in High School. People would always talk about her and say that she was whore or a wierdo and even a freak. Not that she cared since she didn;t want any friends anyway. She had always been the qiet one, and a beautiful girl who didn;t know of her true beauty. After all noone had ever given her a compliment in her whole life! Well except for her Grandparents, they always told her of what she really was, a brigth and beautiful girl, but that was when she was five years old, not sixteen. In her opinion she had probably grown dumb over the years. Not that it mattered to her, anyway. When found the classroom she sat in the way back and pulled her hoodie over her head, trying not to be seen. She looked at the surroundings and at all the people, when she heard someone eneter the classroom she looked up see two amazing blue eyes staring at her. She was amazed but the way they looked and saw ther were getting closer. When she broke of out her trance she saw a very handsome boy sitting next to her.

"Hey are you new here?" he asked. Gabriella just nodded. "Oh , well what's your-" the boys question was inturupted byt he bell ringing and Ms. Darbus comming into the classrom.

"Hello class, I would like to ancounce that we have a brand new student here to join us today, please stand up um.. Ms. Montez" Ms. Darbus instructed. Gabriells sighed and pulled her hoodie, and stood up ao everyone could get a good look of beauty, but her it she had the most repetitive looks anyone could have. "Everyone that is Ms. Motez you must treat her with respect and kindness, understood?" The class groaned before throwing out a 'yes'. Gabriella sat down and looked around the classroom her eyes wandered to the blue eyed boy who was sitting next to her, she leaned over to him and whispered.

"Gabriella." Troy looked at her confused. "huh?"

"My name is Gabriella...Montez" she said again. Tory looked at her mezmorized, she was beautiful and her name was too.

"That's a beautiful name for an even more beautiful girl." He said smiling. Gabriella didn;t blush, she was shocked he called her beauiful... did he?

"Excuse me?" she said not sure she heard him.

"You're beautiful,"he said again with confidence, Gabrieels smiled and got tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong did I upset you?" Troy whispered. Gabriells shook she head. "No it's just-"

"Ms Montez and Mr bolton! Since you two seem to be getting along so well, Troy why not show Gabriella around the school for today? I will excuse you both from all of your assignments and will excuse you from your classes." Ms. Darbus said. Although Troy never talked to anyone, Ms. Darbus could see Troy was having a ruff home life, and wanted him one less thing to worry about. Troy smiled and stood up waiting for Gabriella to do the same. When they walked out of the classroom, everyone envied that they gto out of school for the day.

"So what were going to tell me?" Troy asked her whi;e walking down the hallway.

"Oh um..just not many people think I'm beautiful, they always call me ugly and say that I'm fat," Gabriella said. She wasn't afraid ti tell people the truth. She just couldn't tell them about her home life.

"Oh, Gabriella I'm sorry. I know for a fact those people were just angry because they wished they could be as beautiful as you." He said making her blush. This was not Gabriella, she was normally quiet and not the talkitive one. But there was something about Troy that made her want to tell him everything, she felt that she had some type of connection to him. Troy too, this was not Troy never talked to a girl really, since Jessica, and now he was just throwing out compliments to the girl infront of him.

"Oh and I'm Troy by the way. I forgot to introduce myself," he said and stuck his handout, and Gabriella shook it never wanting to let go. Where as Troy wanted pull her in a hug and hold her, for some reason, he felt that he could tell her anything , he felt like there was something between them, but he didn;t know what it was.

"So where too first," Gabriella blurted out as he let go of her hand. She immediatly missed his soft touch and warms hands, she had never wanted someone to touch her as she did now.

"Well lets start with the gym, " he said and led her toward the gym.

The day went by fast for both of them, and knew almost everything about eachother. Troy learned that Gabriellas' favortie color is red, she loves meat and hates vegastables, he learned that she likes to read books, romance ones to be exact and that not many people give her compiments, in fact noone had for eleven years. He was shocled when he heard this and couldn't bellieve that people didn't see what this girl really was. Gabriella had figured out that Troy has alot on his mind and noticed him thinking about something, and everytime she would ask what was wrong he'd say'nothing just tired'. He told her that his favorite color was green, he loved vegastables, and how he tends to keep away from people.

"So, if you really don;t like people so much, what drew you to me?" Gabriella asked. They were sitting in the gym after lunch and wanted to talk somemore.

"I don't know. I guess I just felt like talking and you were new, so I figured what the heck? Why not give it a shot and try and make friends?" He said and she grinned.

"And if you don't like people. why did you actually participate in the conversation?" he asked her.

"Well I don't like people because people don't like me. If someone talks to me I might talk and I might not. That's why I was quiet when you first spoke to me too. I didn't know if I wanted to talk."

Troy nodded and stood up as the bell rang signaling it time to go home. Grabbing her hand, she stood up with him and they walked out of school.

"I would offer to walk you home, but I gotta get somewhere," he said. Gabriella nodded and him, and he hugged her back it felt nice to hold her. He liked it.

"Thank you for everything Troy she said as she started walking home... home, why did she have to go home?

Troy started walking the directio of Isabellas' house to find her not there. Troy began to worry he didn't know what to if something happened to Natalie?

**Next Chapter:**

**_"Troy hurry you need to get down here Natalie's in the hospital!"_ **

**Flashes to the hospital shows Troy talking to a doctor.**

**_"Your daughter has a serious condition," the doctor said looking a Troy._**

**Flashes to Troy watch Natalie sleep and starting to cry. **

**_"How serious?" Troy asked concered. His heart racing. _**

**Flashes to Natalie looking at Troy and him smiling, teary-eyed. **

**_"Troy, your daughter has Luekimia." _**

**That's the fourth chapter, next one is comming soon and I need more reviews. and i need to know if you guy want a sex scene. Thank you for reading! :D**


	6. What changed everything

Thanks for the reviews! :D and the sex scene will come up in about 2 more chapters, maybe even the next one, depending on how long i make this one. I hope you enjoy.

**

* * *

**

(Troys pov)

I knocked on the door, of Isabellas' house to make sure I wasn't over exaggerating, but I got no answer. I walked over to the window and peeked in through the crack of the curtain. I saw Natalies toys on the floor of the living room. That means something happened. I took out my phone to call Isabella, but my phone rang before i had a chance, it was her. I quickly answered it.

"Hello? Isabella where are you? And where's Natalie?" I asked i was beining to get really worried.

"HurryTroy you have to get down here quick! Natalie's in the hospital!" I heart sped up and so did my splegs at i sprinted to the hospital after hanging up with Isabella. Once I got to the hospital I ran toward the elevator, already knowing where they would be. Natalie's doctor always takes her to the same room. When i got to the floor I saw Isabella standing by the information desk and crying, I ran up to her.

"What happened to Natalie?" I said quickly but she understood me I think. She then buried her head in my chest and cried.

"Troy! Oh, Troy, I-" She was unable to finish her sentence because of her heart wenching sobs. I gently grabs her by the shoulders and made her look right in my eyes.

"Isabella listening to me, o.k?" I looked at her as she breathed in deeply and then let her breath out before continuing. " You are the only person who knows whats going on right now, you were with Natalie. Now tell me; What happened to Natalie when I was at school?" I spoke calmly, it was hard for me to stay calm, knowing that my baby girl was in a hospital room.

"Troy," Isabella spoke softly, but enough for me to hear her. "Oh, Troy I was putting the dog outside you know, Romeo? And Natalie, she was sitting in the living room playing with her Toys and laughing, having a nice care free time. When I came back she was laying face down on the floor. I-I didn't know if I should call you or wait for you. I-I didn't Troy I'm sorry." Isabellas' tears were falling dow her face at rapid speed. I pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead, she had always been like an older sister to me. I sighed, scared for my baby girl. She's the only thing I have left.

"Have you heard anything about her yet," I was eager to know if she had or not. She shook her head and went to the chairs and sat down, I sat down next to her, thinking of anything that could be wrong. Natalie had only gone to the doctor for her check ups and they never said anything was wrong, unless she was physically sick with a cough or something. I just hope that she's ok.

**Meanwhile with Gabriella Gabbys pov**

When I walked in my house no one was home, so my mom and Dad must be at work. Doesn't surprise me though mom either come home late at night, early in the morning, even sometimes only during the weekend. I already know what my parents do fro a living. My mom is a prostitute and my dad owns the place she works for. He also sells drugs. Surprisingly though we were able to get a very nice house but I think one of my moms' 'friends' paid for most it. Which is probably why she was gone for three weeks after the house was bought, she was paying him back.

Since noone was home I decided to play the piano, and started playing White houses by Vanessa Carlton. I started singing along with the song, and closed my eyes. I did this often when I played the piano. I loved just getting lost in the music. I once I was done with the song I started thinking about my day at school. I couldn;t believe that I actually made a friend. And it was boy, a handsome boy. His million dollar smile, his strong arms and hands, his perfectly Tan skin, and his eyes... oh his eyes. So blue were his eyes, I loved to stare into them whe we were in a deep conversation. Although, I didn't notice until we wouldn't be talking and we would just stare into eachothers eyes. It feel good to have someone to talk to. I mean I don't like talking to people, but there's someting about Troy that makes me want to be around him all the time, and I like that feeling.

I sighed happily and walked into the kitchen to get a drink. As I drank my botlle of water I heard the front door open and close.

"GABRIELLA!" Oh no. My dad was home, let the games begin.

"Yea dad," I said looking at him as he walked into the kitchen. He slapped me across the face so hard that if I didn't hang on to the counter I would've fell down, because I knew what would happen if i fell down.

"When i say your name you come to me! I shouldn;t have walk around the house and find you!!" He voice was making my ears hurt and my heart was beating rapidli at how close he was, I scared.

"Im sorry," I said quietly. This led to anothe slap and this time I fell down. "You weak fucking bitch!" My dad yelled at me. i stood up and he grabbed my arm, and started walking toward the living room and threw me on the stairs.

"Get up to your room you waist! I don't want to see your face right now you weakling! You're not to come out until school tomorrow and don;t get to eat for this week! And I can tell if you do or not!" He yelled at me, then he went in the kitchen. Probably to get a beer. I sighed to make the tears stop falling and went down to the basement, also called my room when people weren't over for a visit. If they were, I had the room with the balcany upstairs. It's a beautiful room. It has dark turquiose walls, a canopy bed, with a flower color quilt, and all the furniture is white. It's the most amazing room a girl could ask for! If only I could sleep in it every night. Instead i'm stuck in a basement with a mattress, 3 outfits, and a lantern. It's scary basement, not fun to be in. I don;t feel comfortable in it, but that's why they wanted me to have it, because it is to my discomfort.

**Troys pov **

I've been here for two fucking hours and no doctor has anything yet! I'm staring to get pissed! I need to know if my baby girl will be ok! I brried my head in my hands and sighed, whe suddenly a doctor came out of the room.

"Family of Natalie Anne Bolton," He called. I immediately stood up and he walked over to me, Isabella was sleeping next to me so I shook her away, like I promised to do if we got any news. The doctor took us into a room, where I'm guessing they tell people news on their family members or friends. sabella and I took a seat nd the Doctor sat across from us, thinking of what to say, I'm guessing. I know something bad happened I just hope it's not that serious.

**End pov**

The doctor looked at Troy, how was he going to tell him this horrible news? He knew Troy loved his daughter with all his heart. How would Troy handle something that was life threatening to her?

"Troy, I don't know how to tell you what's going on with your daughter," The doctor really hadn't a clue how he was supposed to make this boys world fall to pieces.

"Look, here Justin," Troy said using the doctor first name. He had known him for so long he had that privlage. "I have been waiting for two hours, worrying sick, abot how my baby girl is doing. So danmit tell me what the fuck is going on!" Troy's voice was raised to a level were you could tell was scared and angry.

"O.k. Your daughter has a serious condition," the doctor said looking at Troy.

"How serious?" Troy asked. His heart racing. Troy was so scared, what if something terrible happened to Natalie? Troy looked at the doctor to see a look of oity on his face. Then told Troy something that would destroy his life.

"Troy, your daughter had Luekimia."

Troy couldn't breath. Did the doctor just say that his Natalie, his daughter, his life, his angel has Luekimia. Troy looked at Isabella who was crying.

"Troy I'll see you tomorrw ok? My husband wants me home and I need to tell him this, do want me to wait and give you a ride home?" she asked. Troy shook his head, tears falling down his face. Isabella left and went home to her husband to tell himm the news. And the doctor decided it was a good time to finish telling Troy everything.

"Troy, we think youur daughter might have this beaciase of stress or something. Remember when you told me you and your dad would argue all the time?" the doctor asked. Troy just nodded.

"Well did it ever stop," Troy shook his head no, he knew that was the cause of his daughter sickness. He couldn't belive he was the one that made his daughter this way. The doctor sighed again and Troy spoke up.

"Can I see my baby girl? I want to see her." Troy said as the tears still ran down his face, the doctor merley nodded and lead him to Natalie's room. Whe Troy entered, he saw his baby girl sitting on the bed in her cute little dress that he had dreesed her in that morning. She looking around the room and when she spotted Troy a smile immediately spread apon her cute little face.

"Hi Daddy!" She squealed. Troy smiled and the doctor tells him that he and Natlie can go home for the week, but to come there every Sunday, to check up on her.

When Troy got home, his dad wasn't there, he was probably out have sex with some prostitute or something. Troy set Natalie on the floor and let her play with her toys for awhile. As he watches her Natalie looks up at him, Troy getting tears in his eyes, form what happened to his daughter, and knowing it was al his fault. Troy smiled at his baby as the tears started to flow. Natalie waddled over to Troy and got on his lap hugging him.

"Daddy No cry. No cry Daddy." She kissed his cheek, which made Troy cry even more, he loved his daughter the caring side of her was what loved to see.

"What wrong," Natalie asked,she didn;t understand why her Daddy was crying. She didn't even know she was sick. She was innocient, as innocient as a child can be. Troy took his daughter in his arms and kissed her forehead.

"I love baby, Daddy loves you so so much." Troy said.

"I wuv you," He looked at Natalie and kissed her forehead and cheek, and then set her down on the ground. "O.k. princess go play. Daddy's gonna make dinner." Natalie ran off to her toys and started playing with them again. Troy made Maccaroni and Cheese, with Tuna. It was Natalie's favorite, he loved how she would eat it and looked at him and say 'Daddy it yummy. MMM!' he thought it was the cutest thing he ever saw. While putting Natailie in her high chair Troy's phone started to ring, he answered it, while feeding Natalie her food.

"Hello," he said with the phone between his ear and shoulder while feeding Natalie, who was happily excepting the food.

"Hi Troy, it's um.. It's Jessica," Troy bit his lip it could've bled. He knew she would call or come at his doorstep one day so, he wasn't supprised.

"What do you want?" he asked bittlerly.

"Um.. I-I just wanted to know how our daughter is doing. I miss her and I miss... you Troy," he heard her voice say. Troy was disgusted. He hadn't heard from her in two years! And now she wants to know how his daughter is doing!?

"Well, _my _daughter is doing.. fine. I don't know why you think you have a daughter," he said as he continued to feed Natalie. Her bowl was almost gone. He heard Jessica sigh over the phone and say ", Troy please, I love you and I love our daughter, um..." He knew Jessica wanted to know the name of his daughter so he thoug she could know at least that much.

"Natalie... Natalie Anne Bolton. Now I gotts go I'm feeding my daughter, and don;t call me again, because your nothing to me." Troy hung up the phone and took Natalie out of her high chair to go upstairs and give her a bath.

**The next day at school with Troy and Gabriella on the roof top **

Gabriella and Troy were on the roof top after school, and were talking about things that were kind of random. Troy sighed and thought he should gabriella about Natalie.

"Hey um.. Gabriella?" Troy siad looking into her mocha brown eyes.

"Yes Troy," Gabriella stared back into his.

"Um.. well you see there's something that I've kept from you. And I think you have a right to know since your my bestfriend." Troy took a deep breath

"O.k. What is it?"

"Well. I have a Daughter. She's two years old and her name is Natalie Anne Bolton," Gabriella looked at him.

"Wait so you had a daughter when you were 14?" she asked

"Umm... well thirteen actually, and I understand id you don't wann be my froend anymore. Even though you and Natalie are the best things I have right now," He made sure she heard him.

"Troy, it's ok. I think it's amazing how you have a daughter," Truthfully Gabriella was heartbroken. If he had a daughter, he had to have a girlfriend right?

:Troy um... Who's her mother?" Gabriella asked. Troy sighed he know that if he told her he was gonna have to answer this question.

"Her mother is Jessica Throne, but she left the day after Nat was born, saying that she didn't need her tying her down. But I love Natalie no matter what. She's my life my everything. She's my angel**_."_** Troy said and got tears in his eyes again. He could cry in fromt of Gabriella. "Troy what's wrong?" Troy looke at the burnetted beauty and said. ", she had Luekimia/ My baby girl had Luekimia."

Gabriella gasped and higged troy tightly as he cried. She kissed kis cheek hoping to make the tears stop. "Troy. Oh. Troy I'm so, so, so sorry. How could this happen to your daughter?" Gabriella asked to particularly nobody. When they pulled away Troy, leaned over and kissed her, she without hesitation kissed him back. He needed this, this was good. The feeling of her lips on his was intoxicating. He held her by the waist and licked her bottom lip. She opened her mouth with a loud moan. The two of them were french kissing and were loving it. They had only met yesterday and look at them now. Once they pulled away, Troy looked into Gabriellas eyes and kissed her once more.

"Gabby? I know that we don;t know eachother all that well.. but will you be my girlforend?" Troy asked. Gabriella smiled and kissed him again. Troy quickly kissed her back, and pulled her closer. Once they pulled apart for air, Gabriella smiled.

"Yes," She said, they leaned in for another kiss, but were inturupted by Troy's phone ringing.

"Hello?" He asked. "Troy get your fucking stupid ass down here right now! What hell are you doing!? You were supposed to be home 45 minutes ago! And leave Natalie at Isabellas' tonight! I have something for you that she shouldn't witness," with that the call ended. Troy gulpped and looked at Gabriella.

"Hey um.. Gabs, i gotta get home ok? I'll call you tonight. I need to talk to you about some stuff." Troy kissed her once again, but held the kiss for 5 seconds, then kissed her on her forehead.

"O.k. bye Troy!" she shouted to him at he left. She couldn't believe she had a boyfriend the second day she got there! She was actually happy.

**Next Chapter. **

_**"YOU WORTHLESS SON!" **_

**_flashes to Troy getting punched in the face and then to gabriella shows Gabriellas' parents talking _**

**_"We have important guest staying. Go tell the bitch she has to go to her upstairs room." Gabriellas' mom said._**

**_"YOUR ARE WORTHLESS MONTEZ! YOU ARE WORTH NOTHING! NOW GO TO YOUR UPSTAIRS ROOM!" _**

**_Flashes to Troy and Gabriella walking in the park with Natalie in the park then to them kissing on his bed. _**

**_"I love you Gabriella Montez." _**

**

* * *

Hey I hope you guys liked it! I want to get more reviews so I did another chapter! I'm open to any ideas so feel free to give me anything and I'll think about it! Review! :D**


	7. READ IF U WANT THE STORY TO GO ON!

**IMPORTANT! Ok so i know i haven't written in a while but im pretty mad that none will review my trailer stay alive... And also i was wondering if you guys had any good ideas I'm aleardy conciderting one which will probably end the story, but idk wat to put for the next chapter... HELP PLEASE!**


	8. Something bad, worry, and the dream

**Hey everyone sorry for not updating for a while but here is the next chapter! :D**

Troys pov

On my way home I couldn't help but be happy, sad, and scared all at the same time I only felt like this once. It was when Jessica told me she was pregnant. That doesn't matter now. I need to call Isabella. I dialed her number and listened intently as the phone rang and I heard someone pick up, but I didn't expect a male voice to be heard, it was probably her husband, Tyler.

"Hello," The voice said.

"Um.. Hi, is this Tyler garcia?" I asked curiously. It didn;t sound like him at all.

"Oh, No I'm James a friend of Isabella and Tyler." James? Hmmm.

"O.k. um.. James can I talk to Isabella or Tyler then it's important." I said trying not to be rude. I heard him chuckle over th phone.

"Sorry Kid they went out for lunch and then shopping for groceries so they wont be back until tonight, but they did say something aboout dinner." James said. I sighed.

"O.k. Well when they get home can you tell them they're gonna have to keep Natalie over night?" I asked. I'm kind of mad that they would do that and not tell me.

"Oh, you mean the two year old? Real cutie. I'm watching her right now oh hang on kid I just got a text sayin they wont be back til tonight. Hey are you her father?" I groaned angerly Why would Isabella do that! I don't even know who this guy is!

"You're watching my daughter! O.k. I'm coming over there right now!" I said and I hung up speeding toward Isabella's house and pounding on the door When the door opened a guy with brown hair hazel eyes and white skin appeared behind it. This I assumed was James. (Robert Patterson and I dont own)

"Hello there kid or wait... Your name is Troy right?" I just ignored him and went in the house and I saw Natalie playing with her toys. I sighed with relief and picked her up.

"Daddy!" she squealed and hugged me. I smiled and hugged her back and kissed her forehead.

"Hi baby." I said to her and looked up to see Isabella and Tyler standing in the living room looking at me.

"Hi Troy I'm so so so sorry I left with asking you but Tyler wanted to do something nice for me and we had to get grocery shopping, but we cancelled dinner. Is everything ok?" She asked. I sighed I knew I had to forgive her. I still held onto Natalie and kissed her forehead again making her sigh and lay her head on my shoulder. I guess she missed me.

"I needed you guys to watch Natalie til' morning. My dad..." I had to think of something. "My Dad and I have some work to do for a friend all night." I said nervous. That wasn't a bad lie it wasn't a good one either.

"Oh, well ok Troy thats fine we have everything she will need." Isabella said and I looked at the time. Oh shit! I gotta get home now! I just dont wanna leave my baby here without me. I sighed and kissed Natalie again.

"I gotta get going." I said and looked at Natalie.

"Now you be good for miss Izzy princess and Daddy will have a surprise for you tomorrow. ok?" i said. "Be good and listen." I said again hoping she would understand.

"Be dood. be dood?" she repeated. I think I confused her but it was ok. I kissed her cheek and handedher to isabella. "Izzy look Daddy." she said excited I was there. I groaned and left hearing Natalie's screams for me the whole way out.

Gabriellas pov

I sighed walking home and heard thunder clouds and lightening, the smell of rian entering my nose and I smiled. I love the smell of rain. When I got home I was met with a slap in the face from my dad.

"Ow!" I said and looked at him. "What... What was that for!" I yelled as a tear rolled down my cheek.

"I don't need a reason. Your MY daughter and I'M your father. I can do what I want to you." He said dangerously. Then I heard my mom come on the room.

"She is so stupid sometimes Carlos. But anyway Gabriella we have important guests staying tonight. They are friends from college so I want you to not be so... You for the weekend." my mom said.

"O.k. Mom. So does that mean tha-" I was cut off by a slap in the face from my dad again.

"Tell the bitch to go to her upstairs room." Maria said. I was angry now I was tired of being oushed around.

"I am NOT a bitch!" I yelled at my mom and my dad slapped me again.

"YOU ARE A BITCH AND SOON YOU'LL MY BITCH!" my dad screamed in my face.

"I AM DEFINITELY NOT YOUR BITCH!" I screamed angery. My mom and dad were hitting me hard and yelling and i heard y mom yell.

"YOUR WORTHLESS MONTEZ YOUR WORTH NOTHING! I HATE YOU NOW GO UP TO YOUR ROOM YOU FILTHY MUTT!" `I had big tears in my eyes. I thought way deep down she cared, but she doesn't. I ran up tp my room and locked the door never wnating to come out.

Troys pov.

I opened the door to my house thinking my dad was sleeping with some whore or something, but I was wrong when I felt a punch in the face and fell backwards.

"You are a fucking discrace you know that!" He yelled and I looked at him.

"What did I do?" I asked confused. And was met with chuckle and a kick in the ribs keeping me on the floor.

"You are a fuck worthless piece of dirt Troy." He said. "you can;t even fight off your old man can you?" He said and puched me again.

"I saw you with that Montez girl. Good job Troy. Another slut to bring home to me." he said I got angry and punched him in the face, wiping the blood off my face.

"Oh, so trash talk gets you angry foeds it. Well I want you to bring her home to me and then we can have turns." I growled and swung again but missed so he kicked me in the groin.

"Aw shit!" I yelled in pain.

"hmmm. I wonder if we can turn Natalie into a sex slave when she's about five maybe four. "I was so mad I was black and tackled my dad to the ground.

"You are a sick fucking twisted bastered! I will never let you hurt my baby girl ever ever ever!" I yelled with every punch but he pushed me of and started beating me as hard as possible.

"YOU WORTHLESS SON! YOU FUCK WORTHLESS BITCH!" I heard him yell and then I saw nothing and I heard nothing. I was unconious.

Troys dream:

"Gabriella what time do you think we should head home? It's getting dark and I think it's gonna rain." Troy said looking u at the sky.

"Hun, don'y worry if it does we'll just drive back and look at Natalie she's having fun." Gabriella said looking at her playing.

"O.k. Babe." he said and kissed her forehead then it started to rain and Natalie ran up tp Gabriella. "Mommy! I get wet!" she said while being picked up.

"It's ok angel come one we're going home." Troy said.

A little later troy and ganriella were kissing on his bed.

"mmm/ I love you Gabriella."

"I love you too Troy."

End dream.

**Preview: **

**Shwos Troy on the Phone with Gabriella**

**"Hey are you doing anything I want you to meet her."**

**"Gabriella this is Natalie. Say hi angel." **

**Shows Natalie looking at Gabriella and hearing another kid say mommy. **

**"Mommy." **

**Shows Troy and Gabriella, Gabriella hold Natalie who's almost asleep in her arms. **

**"I wuv you Daddy. I wuv you Mommy." **

**Shows Troy's dad and Gabriella's parnets meeting. **

**"I knwo we've gotta get rid of the rats." Shows Troy's dad laughing with her parents**


	9. Nice day the girls

**Hey guys it's been forever! I'm gonna start uploading again! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Troys POV

Awe man, my head fucking hurts. What time is it? Well the clock on the wall says it's only... 12: 05! "Shit." I have to get Natalie. Ok, dad's not home meaning I have time.

I walked to Isabella's house and knocked on the door, a few moments later a man answered. "Awe man not you, again," i exclaimed, James had opened the door. "I thought I told Izzy that I didn't want you watching my daughter!" I smirked when he backed up. "Come on man, take it easy! I'm not watching her, Tyler is inside," he said scared. I walked into the living room to see Tyler playing with Natalie and, I smiled.

"Oh, Hey Troy," Tyler said happily. "How are..." suddenly he paused and went white. "T-Troy what happened to your face?" I gulped, um... "Um... well, you see," but I was inturuppted by Bella. "Hi Troy good to see you..." she took a good look at me and rubbed my cutts i forgot to mend, and touched the bruises I never covered. "Troy what on earth..." I cleared my throat, trying to think of an excuse. "Well, you see..." And that's when my little girl saved me from having to make up some lame excuse. "Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" I smiled as she ran into my arms. "Hi princess!" I exclaimed happy that she in my arms. "I missed you!" said and kissed her forehead. "I missed you too." she said and yawned.

"Troy, what happened to your face." I turned my attention to Izzy and sighed. "I just got into a fight last night, ok? No big deal." I said, I just want to avoid this entire conversation.

"Troy David Alexander Jack Bolton! You tell me who did this to you, and you tell me this instant!" I groaned and put Natalie on the floor, telling her to play with her toys with uncle Tyler.

"Look... My dad did this. But you can't tell anyone at least not yet." I was actually pleading for them not to say anything. "But... Man I guessed it but I never even asked! I'm sorry Troy." I smiled sadly and gave her a hug. "Don't be it's no way your fault." She smiled at me. "Well, your father called he said he's leaving for weekend." I smiled at her and kissed her cheek. "Thanks Izzy, now I gotta run. Nat-Cat and I have a date." I said and smiled thinking of Gabriella.

"You never told me there was a girl involved, does she know about Natalie?" Izzy asked. I nodded and smiled at my little girl. "Hey Nat, come one Daddy has to get home so we can get your surprise." he said and she nodded, running towards me. "I'll see you Izzy." I said as I walked to the front door. "NExt time bring your girlfriend!" she shouted as I walked out the door, I just laughed.

"Wait, Troy!" I turned and saw Izzy running in my direction. "Here, we wanted to get rid of the old thing, but you're gonna need it the most. The car-seat is all ready in there." I looked down at what she dropped in my hand. "No, way! Izzy the truck," I asked excitledly. She just nodded and kissed my cheek. "It's all yours. Now get going MR.!" I smiled and put Natalie in her car-seat. "Daddy, we take truck?" Natalie asked. I smiled and kissed her cheek. "You're just like Daddy when he was your age. You love your cars." I said and got into the drivers side. "Let's go cutie," I said as we drove off to my house.

Gabriella's POV

Man, it's about time they left for a weekend trip! I'm happy to be allowed to have a house to my self. I kind of want to hang out with Troy though, and meet him daughter. I'm nervous to aswell though_. ring, ring, ring_.

"Hello?" I aswered.

"Good afternoon beautiful," I heard. I smiled recognizing the voice.

"Troy! I was just thinking about you!" I said said excited and happy to hear from him.

"Yeah, well, I haven't stopped thinking of you." I blushed at his comment.

"Anyway, Gabs. What are you doing today?"

"Well I'll have to check my schedule." I said and smiled hearing him snicker.

"Very funny. Anyway, would you like to accompany me and my princess on a journey to the park?" I giggled at his horrible British accident.

"Why, yes, Sir. I would be delighted." I said in a fake British accident.

"Great, can I pick you up in five?" I asked hopeful. "Sure I'll see you then."

I looked out die hearing noise and saw coach, Troys dad with parents, getting in their car with them and overheard part of their conversation.

"Yeah, we really need to get rid our rats." Jack said and they all chuckled and drove away.

No ones POV

"Daddy, who that?" Natalie asked her father, she was pointing outside, toward the door.

"Well, Natalie that is a very special friend of Daddy's" Troy said trying to explain it the best he could to the curious two year old.

"Hey, Troy." Gabriella said smiling at him. "Hey, Gabs." Troy said and leaed in for kiss.

"Daddy! No kissy!" He looked back at Natalie and laughed. "Baby, it's ok. Only you and Gabriella can kiss Daddy," Troy said triyng to laugh at his daughters angry face.

"Hi, Natalie," Gabriella said to Natalie. "Hi..." she replied in a small, shy voice.

"Im' Gabriella. Can you say Gabriella?" Natalie just stared at her.

"Sorry, Gabs. She's not gonna say your name until she thinks she knows what to call you." Troy she getting attention. "She refers to my Day as the 'Mean Monster'" Troy ened with a chuckles as he heard Natalie ranting in the back about the 'Mean Monster'.

"Mean Monster to Daddy! Not nice to Daddy!" Gabriella looked at Natalie. "She knows about everything doesn't she? She's a tough kid Troy." Gabriella commented as they arrived at the park.

"O.k, baby we're here." Troy said as he got out of car and got Natalie out as well.

An hour had passed and Natalie was playing in the sand box then she ran over to Gabriella. "Hi..." she said quietly and lifted her arms. "Up..." Gabriella didn't hear her so she didn't know she wanted. Natalie sighed and looked around and saw a little boy that she was playing with earlier say mommy and the woman lifted him into her arms.

"Mommy!" Natalie said as sht lifted her arms for Gabriella again. gabriella swallowed and picked Natalie up. "Gabby, did just call you..." Gabriella nodded. "I didn't tell her to." she said quickly. "I know Gabs, it's ok." he said as Gabriella let Natalie down. Troy looked up and saw it was gonna rain.

"Hey Gabs, it's gonna rain soon." Troy said worried.

"Relax Troy, if it does well just head home. Besides look at Natalie, having fun." Gabriella said smiling. Suddenly Natalie came over to her Mommy and Daddy as it started to rain. "Mommy I get wet." she cried. Troy picked her up and kissed her forehead. "Don't cry baby, it's ok we're going home."

"O.k. Daddy."

I wuv you mommy and daddy." Troy and Gabriella smile. "Mommy and Daddy love you too." Troy said and kissed both of their foreheads.

* * *

**Next Chapter. **

**"Gabby, mmm you feel so good!" Troy moans as he thrusts in and out. **

**"Oh, Troy! I-I love you!" Gabriella moans and kissed him. **

_**Shows everyone sleeping and then Gabriella Meeting Izzy and Tyler, James hitting her. **_

**"Don't touch my girls!" Troy yells in James face.**

**"Oh yeah? Or what?" **

_**Troy punches James in the face **_

**"Troy that was wrong of you to do that infront of her, she looked so scared." Gabriella said.**


End file.
